Flying Lessons
by Kitsuna Ri
Summary: Remus hates flying, so Sirius decides to teach him. Things go good, things go wrong, Some things get hot (no lemon or lime. Don't worry! This is PG!) My attempt at some slight humor, made from boredness! Hope you enjoy it!


Ok...jus' got a fanfic idea! Must type it out!!!! Please read and review it!!  
  
-------------  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, SiriusxRemus  
  
Flying Lessons  
  
It had been a tough thing to do. A very tough thing. But Sirius had succeeded. He smirked as he looked down at Remus. Remus was giving Sirius the meanest death glare he could summon up as he tried to free himself of the bounds Sirius had put him in. Sirius chuckled and patted his friend on the head.  
  
"Now, now Remmy! Don't fight it!!! Besides! This will be fun!!"  
  
"Mmph! Nyahatfyef!"  
  
"What? Oh...I should probably ungag you..."  
  
Sirius undid the gag and quickly covered his ears as Remus began his rant.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK! UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT! YOU KNOW I HATE FLYING! I HATE BEING THAT HIGH UP! SIRIUS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"  
  
Remus fumed and Sirius took his hands away from his ears and grinned at Remus.  
  
"Finished?"  
  
"Yes. Quite. Now, untie me."  
  
"Not until I get the brooms."  
  
Remus whined. He didn't want to do this. He had tried to escape and out run Sirius, but then the other boy turned into his animagi form and pounced him from behind. He was then tied and gagged and dragged outside to the quidditch field. Now, Sirius was planning on teaching him how to fly. Remus had never felt so scared or worried in his life. Sirius came back with two brooms, grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Alright Remus! Now I'm going to untie you. If you try to run I'll go Padfoot and pounce you and then lick you to death. Understand?"  
  
Remus shivered and nodded.  
  
"Alright. But if I fall and die I'm suing you for everything you got. Even your soul."  
  
Sirius grinned wickedly.  
  
"But Moony! You've always had my soul!!"  
  
Remus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just untie me already! These ropes are uncomfortable...."  
  
Sirius smirked and looked over Remus, an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"I dunno...now that I think about it...you look pretty sexy and vulnerable like that...all bound up and helpless...ehehehehe"  
  
Remus blushed lightly.  
  
"Sirius Black you lecherous prat! Untie me now!"  
  
Sirius laughed and finally untied Remus. He pulled the boy over to the brooms and started his lesson.  
  
"Alright Remus, sit on the broom just like this. No, No, like...like you're straddling something!"  
  
Remus smirked.  
  
"Oh? You mean like I do to you in the library?"  
  
"Exactly!!! Very good Remus!!"  
  
They both smirked and then Sirius went on. He kicked up off the ground and was up in the air, hovering over Remus.  
  
"Now you try."  
  
Remus nodded and kicked up. He hovered for a minute, until his broom fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
Sirius laughed and flew down. He jumped off his broom and help Remus up.  
  
"Ok Remus! Time for more hands on teaching...hehe..."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius began his 'on hands' teaching. After many attempts, their first lesson ended in the two of them snogging each other senseless on the ground. The sun was beginning to set and Sirius took the brooms back to the shed.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could try again tomorrow..."  
  
Remus snorted as he dusted himself off and tried to fix his clothes.  
  
"Yeah...if you don't attempt on hands teaching again..."  
  
"Hey, it was fun and you know it."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius by his tie, dragging him back to the castle.  
  
"Come on you lecherous prat..."  
  
The next day, after classes, Remus was once again hunted down and forced out to the quidditch field. Only today James accompanied the two of them. Just so they wouldn't get...distracted. After the first hour they got passed lesson one, and Remus was finally airborne. He looked around nervously as he hovered in the air.  
  
"Umm well ok I'm up in the air...can we go back to earth now? Please??"  
  
Sirius smirked and flew over to his lover.  
  
"Now now Remmy dear, you have to learn how to fly around and possibly do some tricks like James is doing now!"  
  
Remus looked over at James who was doing flips and turns and all sorts of tricks. Remus paled.  
  
"No. Tricks. Ever."  
  
He glared over at Sirius who backed away slightly.  
  
"Alright alright, no tricks. But lets get you moving!"  
  
He showed Remus what to do and Remus mimicked him, just very slowly. When he finally made it to the acclaimed checkpoint, Sirius rewarded him with a kiss. Causing James to grimace. He was still getting used to watching his friends be all lovey dovey with each other. He cleared his throat causing the two to break from their kiss.  
  
"Hehe...sorry about that James.."  
  
"Yeah right...whatever, lets get back to work."  
  
For the next hour they tried to get Remus to speed up, but he refused to go any faster that 5 mph. Sirius and James persuaded him as best they could but it just wouldn't work. So they decided on a new technique. Bludger dodging.  
  
"Hey Remus! It's time for lesson three! Dodging!"  
  
Remus looked at the two in confusion.  
  
"Dodging? What do you mea-AAHHHH!!!"  
  
Remus quickly maneuvered the broom to the left so he could avoid the bludger. He looked at Sirius and James.  
  
"You two are insane! Bloody bloody insane!!! AHHH!!"  
  
They both continued to hit bludgers back at him while he avoided them. Everything seemed to be going well, until a bludger hit the end of Remus' broom, knocking him clear off balance. His hands slipped and he fell off his broom, plummeting towards the earth.  
  
"REMUS!!!!"  
  
Sirius dropped his bat and nose dived on his broom going as fast as he could to get to Remus in time.  
  
"Must...get...to...him..."  
  
He passed Remus just barely and turned underneath him, catching him in time. He landed quickly and pulled Remus close.  
  
"Oh merlin you're alright...thank goodness...."  
  
"S-Sirius..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"T-Too much...love!!! L-Let me go!"  
  
Sirius looked down and saw Remus squirming for air.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!!! hehe..."  
  
He loosened his grip and Remus gasped for air. The smaller boy was shaking with intense fear. Sirius hugged him lightly and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I'm so so so so so sorry Remus! I didn't even think of the consequences of doing that! Merlin you could have died! I'm so sorry!"  
  
"S-Sirius it's fine...just...no more flying...Moony's are meant to stay planted firmly on the ground...."  
  
"Right right. No more flying! None at all! I solemnly swear!"  
  
Remus smiled and laid his head on Sirius' chest.  
  
"Good. Now...I'd like to go back to the castle and take a nice long bath in the prefects bathroom..."  
  
Sirius brightened up.  
  
"Alone Sirius. Alone."  
  
Sirius pouted.  
  
"Awww c'mon Remmy!"  
  
"No! You almost got me killed!!"  
  
"Oh come on! I said I was sorry!"  
  
"No Sirius!! I want to take an actual bath!"  
  
The two continued to bicker and went into the castle. Forgetting all about James and the bludgers. A few hours later, Sirius and Remus were finally about to sleep when Remus looked out the window.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I thought I heard something...like a cry for help."  
  
"Nah, you're just hearing things..."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Remus smiled and laid in Sirius' arms. He was about to go to sleep until he remembered something.  
  
"Sirius...where's James?"  
  
Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I dunno...stalking Lily?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Sirius shrugged and hugged Remus tighter.  
  
"I dunno but I'm sure he'll be in late..."  
  
Remus yawned and shut his eyes.  
  
"Alright...goodnight Padfoot."  
  
"Night Moony."  
  
Sirius kissed Remus' forehead and the two fell into a peaceful sleep. Meanwhile, James was still on his broom avoiding the bludgers and trying to catch them so he could put them up.  
  
"DAMN YOU SIRIUS BLACK! DAMN YOU REMUS LUPIN!!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
Hahahahaha pointless, yes? Ah well it was much fun writing it! I hope you all enjoyed it! And if you didn't...well blah on you!!! Just kidding I love you guys! Really!! Please review!! sweet smile 


End file.
